The TMI and ID Choice Awards
by DivergentNephil
Summary: It's the annual TMI and ID Choice awards! Hosted by Magnus Bane and Tessa Grey. Do not read if you haven't finished all the Shadowhunter books out now. Chapters are freakishly short.
1. Favourite TMI Couple

**EDIT*  
So, you can't review your votes anymore.**

**EDITED** July 28**

**Hey guys! First thing I want to mention is that Carrot-Bunny owns this idea. She did it for Avatar. And Cimfan did this for Percy Jackson. So I wanted to do this for TMI and ID. And btw I used to be dragonpurplepearl.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI and ID. Carrot-Bunny owns this idea, and CimFan did this idea. All rules are explained in the chapter.**

* * *

The whole auditorium is filled, wall to wall with people dressed to the best. For some, that's the poofy, sparkly, lacy dresses dresses with the slits up the sides, or the tuxedos and bowties. For others, it's a pair of jeans with no holes and a shirt with no slogan.

The 'people' aren't exactly people. Sure, there are some mortals with the Sight, but the majority of the audience are Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Hundreds of seats line the floor. A balcony with only one hundred seats looms over the ground level.

The floor was carpeted, not red because that's the colour to call enchantment down. It's a deep purple, which matches the cushy chairs that has a purple back and seat, while the rest is a gold colour.

The black walls curve, making the room a circle. Flecks of gold paint flicker as lights bounce off the walls

Where most of the even takes place is the stage. It's floor is black, with swirls of silver. A big banner hangs down that says, The TMI and ID Choice Awards 2013 with an angelic rune behind it.

The seats are mostly filled; there are some stragglers outside the theatre by the consession, debating whether they should stick to their diet and just order a Diet Coke, or get the regular Coca Cola and a large popcorn.

A monotonous voice fills the entire building. "The show starts in one minutes. If you are not in your seats the harpies will eat you."

There's a bit of whispering in the background, then the voice corrects itself. "Sorry, wrong fandom. If you are not in your seats you will simply be locked out."

No one sticks to their diet and with a Coca Cola and a large popcorn in hand, they rush to their seats just in time to hear...

"Hello readers, and welcome to the first ever TMI and ID awards! Hosting the show is Magnus Bane and Tessa Grey!" A female voice says joyfully from the speakers.

The four hundred people sitting in the auditorium quiet down. The hall is occupied by Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and a few mundanes with the Sight.

The song, "When the Darkness Comes" plays as a very sparkly man dressed in leather pants and dress shirt, an odd combination, walks out first. Following him is a girl who looks about twenty and dressed in a blue, floor length dress.

"Hello hello! I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Says the man. His spiky, glittery hair catches the lights as he moves, blinding someone in the back.

"I am Tessa Grey, and we will be hosting this show." Tessa says. "The rules are simple. We have a category and some choices. You, the wonderful readers of fanfiction, leave a review saying which of the choices you want to win."

"You can only leave one choice. One." Magnus says.

"Here to present the first category is...Clary Fray and Jace Herondale!"

A strikingly hot, golden haired boy walks onto the stage with a pretty, red headed girl. The boy is in a simple tux, and the girl in a short gold dress.

"I'm Jace." The boy smirks at the crowd. Twenty audience members faint at the sight. "And it's Lightwood, not Herondale."

"And I'm Clary." No one faints, fortunately. "The first category is..."

"Favourite Couple from the Mortal Instruments! Your choices are..."

The female voice from before speaks up. "Clace, Clary and Jace. Sizzy, Simon and Isabelle. Malec, Magnus and Alec. Maia and Jordan who we don't have a couple name for-"

"Jaia!" Someone calls.

"Jaia, Jordan and Maia."

"You have until Saturday to vote, have fun!" Clary waves at the crowd as she and Jace walk off stage.

* * *

**Category:**  
**Favourite TMI Couple**

**Choices:**  
**1. Clace**  
**2. Sizzy**  
**3. Malec**  
**4. Jaia**


	2. Favourite ID Couple

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! I love it! Now, I'm making Jem out to be fully mortal, cause at the end of CP2 he seems human.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny owns this whole Choice Awards thing. Cassandra Clare owns TMI and ID.**

* * *

"Welcome back to...annual-"

"HUNGER GAMES!? AAAAAAAH" A brown haired girl who's hair is in a braid screams. She jumps up from her sear and keeps screaming, her bow and arrows flapping on her back.

"Security!" A buff man escorts her and her blonde haired date out.

Jace Herondale and Clary Fray walk back onto stage.

"-TMI and ID Choice Awards!" The female voice above continues.

"Sorry bout that folks! Wrong fandom! Anyways, It's been four days, not one week, because DivergentNephil wanted to be able to update on weekends." Jace rolls his eyes. "Lazy as-"

"Hey!" Clary hits him, then turns to the audience and flashes a smile. "So from now, you will have one week to vote."

"Okay! Lets get onto the winner!" Jace pumps the air. "Woo! I bet we won." He nudges Clary.

"We are supposed to be impartial." She says, with a smile on her lips. An envelope is pulled from behind her.

The crowd has bated breath as she slowly opens the envelope. Jace cranes his neck to look over we shoulder.

"And the winner is...US! Woohoo" Clary and Jace jump and down in joy.

"Ahem. I mean. Clace!" Clary composes herself as a Silent Brother comes out and silently hands over a trophy. It has two circles, one about as big as a hand, and the other fits inside it with two centimetres between them. It sits on a small pedestal. The whole trophy itself is about nineteen centimetres tall.

"I'd like to thank my boyfriend," she kisses Jace quickly. "My mom, Luke, Simon, Isabelle for dressing me-"

"All the time!" Isabelle shouts from the front row.

"Yeah...Alec, Magn-"

"Who helped do your makeup!" Magnus calls from backstage.

Clary rolls her eyes, which are artfully covered in sparkles. Magnus' work.

"And I would like to thank my girlfriend Clary, my parabatia Alec, Izzy and all you other people." Jace waves his hand in the air.

The couple go off stage and sit next to their friends.

Tessa and Magnus walk onto the stage.

"To introduce the next category, please welcome Tessa and Jem!" Magnus pats Tessa on the back as he trades places with Jem, who's dressed in a simple tux.

"The category is... Favourite Couple from the Infernal Devices." Jem announces.

"Your choices are Wessa, me and Will," Tessa reads from a note card, "Gophie or Sideon, they both sound odd, and that's Sophie and Gideon."

Jem cuts in. "Cabriel, Cecily and Gabriel. Chenry, Charlotte and Henry. And lastly, Jessa, us two." he points to Tessa and himself.

"You have one week to vote, see you Saturday!" Tessa waves as the two of then walk away.

* * *

**Category:**  
**Favourite ID Couple**

**Choices:**  
**Wessa**  
**Gophie/Sideon**  
**Cabriel**  
**Chenry**  
**Jessa**

* * *

**Results:**  
**Clace-11**  
**Sizzy- 1**  
**Malec- 1**  
**Jaia-**

**See you next week!**


	3. Results

**THIS ISN'T JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. BUT READ ****_IT ALL._**

**On the big screen is a petite, asian girl sitting at a desk in front of a Mac. She has a piece of paper on it that keeps track of people's votes, but it won't be much help any more. A Clockwork Angel Pendent sits around her neck, she'd like the audience to know she bought it online.**

**"Hey." She looks into the camera. "I just a review from one of 'the Eliminators.' This will be deleted unless I edit this." The girl throws the piece of paper into a recycling bin and looks pissed.**

**"I love my story and I'm happy so many others do. The best i can think of is that I choose the choices and the winners, and make this an actual story. You can still review what you want, but I will not keep track, or take them into account at all. But then the fun part is gone! So please help. ****Also, I realized uploading just an A/N is also, "against the rules," so I've decided to just upload the next chapter RIGHT NOW. I am not giving them more reasons to delete my story. Bye!"**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny owns the Awards idea and Cassie Clare owns TMI & ID.**

* * *

"Welcome back! On stage is Tessa and Jem!"

Tessa has changed dresses and is now in a deep red dress. Jem looks the same.

"Hi everyone!" Tessa waves to the audience. "Instead of us two declaring the winner, we have a special guest. Please welcome Omega Banda!"

The audience claps as Tessa and Jem walk off and a girl with shoulder length, black hair and sea green eyes walks out. A red blouse and knee length black skirt is what she's wearing, as well as a black belt and black flats.

"Is this thing on?" She asks loudly as she taps the offered microphone.

Everyone jumps, as feedback is heard. She smiles a big smile. "Great! Okay, so..." A Silent Brother glides onto stage and hands her a creamy coloured envelope. She takes it and smiles again.

"The winner of Favourite ID couple is..." The audience waits. "It's a tie! Wessa and Jessa both got ten votes! Jem will take the Jessa award, and Will will take the Wessa award!"

The three go up, blushing, and take their trophy from Omega Banda.

"I'd like to thank my wife-" Will starts.

"Excuse me? At the end of CP2, it seems that Tessa and _I _will be married." Jem cuts in.

"Whatever, and I'm supposed to be dead." Will fires back.

"Um, they'd like to thank each other of course." Tessa says.

"yeah yeah, and MY wife."

"No, mine!"

The two boys go off stage. When they sit in their seats, it seems the argument is behind them, and they're busy comparing their stays on stageas Magnus struts on stage. "Nice outfit." He appraises Omega. "You need some glitter though." And out of no where, a bucket sized amount of glitter floats onto her from above.

* * *

**EDITED***


	4. Favourite Villain

**Hi! Guess what? I MET CASSANDRA CLARE ON HER CP2 TOUR! IT WAS SO FNICKIN FUN AND OMIGOSH! I GOT TO TALK TO HER AND I ASKED HER WHAT THE SCENE IN CP2 IS, (the one where Tessa and Will do it,) AND SHE SAID IT WAS CALLED DSDS. ASDFKODOELDEQWERTH!**

**Ahem.**

**So don't review your vote. This is a story now. If you do, I can't take it into account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this idea. Carrot-Bunny does. And TMI & ID are owned by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Everyone, welcome back to the Choice awards!" The robotic voice who had been missing last chapter said.

Tessa and Magnus were already on stage.

"Let's get this done shall we?" Magnus asks rhetorically in a cheerful voice.

Tessa brings out a remote and points it at the ceiling. A the push of a button, a gigantic projector screen slides down slowly. When it reaches about a metre from the stage, it stops its descent and flickers on.

"This week's category, Favourite Villain. Valentine Morgernstern."

A picture of Valentine bending down by Lake Lyn, dipping the Mortal Sword over and over into the lake is shown. He's chanting silently.

"Sebastian a.k.a Jonathan Morgernstern."

Sebastian is shown talking above a bunch of people. There is no sound, but whatever he is saying has enraptured half of the group in the screen, and the other half look like they're trying to escape. If you squint, you'll see Jace and Clary in the background.

"Axel Mortmain/Shade."

Mortmain is shown in the palm of giant, glowing angel, right before he is squished to pieces. Yuck.

"And Nathaniel Grey."

Nathaniel is bleeding to death in the clip. Tessa is kneeling next to him and bleeding from the head herself, but it seems she doesn't know. He looks to be speaking to her, then dies.

The screen goes back up and Tessa announces, "we will see you all next week."


	5. YAAAAAY

Eating a piece of cake and listening to music on itunes, DN sits at her computer, clicking away.

"Oh. Hi." She takes a bite of cake. "Just thought I'd let you guys know you can expect a new chapter soon. Yup." Another bite of cake. "As well as a special guest I'm introducing. She's my OC, and I need to know if you think she's a Mary Sue."

She sits in silence.

"This is Dauntless cake." DN nods. "If you don't know what that is, go read the Divergent series, Allegient is almost out! REREAD THE FAVOURITE VILLIAN CHAPTER! ."

At a total loss of words, she shuts the camera off.


	6. Favourite TMI Book

**Thank you so much for the encouragement I got form you guys. I happily present this next chapter to all you guys! I am so so sorry if you're book's cover isn't here. I live in North America, so this is what our book covers look like.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TMI OR ID. IDEA GOES TO CARROT-BUNNY.**

* * *

"And we're back!" Magnus runs on stage, a trailing, smiling Tessa behind him.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to the TMI and ID Choice awards!" Tessa's shimmering gray dress sways slightly.

Tessa motions for Magnus to do something. He flicks a finger and a screen materializes on the stage.

"The choices you had." A robotic voice announces. 'For Favourite Villain. Valentine Morgenstern. Sebastion Verlac/Jonathon Morgenstern. Axel or Nathanial Grey."

"Here to announce the winner, CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4!" A petite girl with long, curly, brown hair walks out from backstage as some Lana del Ray music plays.

"Hi! You know who I am now, so here we go!" From behind her back, she pulls out a creamy white envelope. Her green eyes read the paper and everyone waits in silence.

"Sebastion Verlac/Jonathon Morgenstern!" Some kind of death instrumental music plays, quite fitting for this category.

"Seeing as he isn't present-"

BAM. The doors at the back of the auditorium burst open. And standing there is….

**_SEABSTION VERLAC/JONATHON MORGENSTEN._**

(Okay that's annoying. Let's just call him Sebastian.)

"What the ****?!" Jace stands up and brandishes a seraph blade.

"Hello everyone. Little sister. Angel boy." He nods to Clary and Jace.

"Did you know nothing rhymes with orange?" CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4 asks randomly.

"What?" Everyone turns to look at her.

"Hey, I have social anxiety and having a psychopath in the same room as me makes me anxious."

Sebastian calmly walks up the aisle until he gets up the stage.

"That's mine." He snags the award out of CDWAA4's hands, her eyes wide in shock.

"I'd like to thank well, no one really. Good bye!" And with super human speed, he zooms back out the door.

The room is silent again.

"Well, I don't have too much to say after that, so good bye!" CBWAA4 waves good-bye at the crowd and Sebastian is all but forgotten. The crowd claps as she disappears.

Tessa looks a little shaken, but continues anyways. "Uh, here to announce the next category, DN's OC Isla Terra!" A tanned girl with curly brown hair walks up to stage. Her brown eyes widen a bit happily as she starts to speak.

"I'm as you heard, I'm DivergentNephil's new OC. I hope to see you guys in the future. Check out her new story Begin Again, I'm in that. Sorry for the shameless advertising." Isla smiles sheepishly as she pulls a remote out of her knee length, sparkly dress. When she clicks the button, a different, non-magical, non-Magnus created screen appears.

"The Category: Favourite TMI book. City of Bones."

A greenish book is shown. A runed, shirtless guy is on the cover with the words, _City of Bones _on it.

"City of Ashes."

A girl with red hair and wearing a blue tank top is on the next books cover. It has _City of Ashes _across it.

"City of Glass."

A smirking boy with a sword strapped to his back.

"City of Fallen Angels."

A boy with a bow and a quiver of arrows stands next to a girl with piercing green eyes.

"And City of Lost Souls."

A blonde guy and a red headed girl facing each other, looking like their dancing.

"Feel free to leave feedback, as well as a vote!" Isla waves goodbye and the curtains close.

* * *

**See you then. And I never know when this story might get deleted. But everything is on my flash drive.**

**Choices:**

**City of Bones**

**City of Ashes**

**City of Glass**

**City of Fallen Angels**

**City of Lost Souls**


	7. Favourite ID Book

**OMG! I am totally addicted to Something that We're Not, Neon Lights and Firestarter by Demi Lovato. Check em out and tell me if Firestarter reminds you of Tris Prior from Divergent.**

**OMG DID YOU GUYS READ CASSANDRA CLARE'S TUMBLR? APPARENTLY THERE WILL BE FIVE WHOLE SHADOWHUNTER SERIES. THERE'S TMI, ID, THE MYSTERIOUS THL, TDA AND A TWP FAAAAR DOWN THE ROAD.**

**Ahem...**

**Disclaimer- Series ges to Cassandra Clare and this whole idea goes to Carrot-Bunny.**

* * *

"Welcome back toooooooooooo...THE SIXTH ANNUAL TMI AND ID CHOICE AWARDS!" Magnus crows happily as he and Tessa walk on stage.

Tessa gazes reproachfully through your computer/phone/iPod screen. "We didn't get a lot of votes guys. Four. Foooooour. FOUR. If you want more chapters, we need more votes!"

"Anyways, introducing Charlotte, Henry and little Charles, here to announce the winner of favourite TMI book." Magnus sweeps an arm back to reveal the happy little family. Don't ask how the ID characters are co-existing with the TMI characters. This is a fanfiction and surely you've read crazier.

The audience claps politely and coo as Charles sneezes cutely. "AAAAAAW!"

Charlotte tries to open the envelope while balancing Charles on her hip, but almost drops him, so Henry gently takes it.

"The winner is...City of Glass with a small amount of three votes!" Henry

Isla comes out from backstage with the award, her new periwinkle blue dress swishes along the stage. This time, the award is a gold book on a stand. She gives the award to the MI gang.

"Clary and I have already spoken, so here." Jace shoves the microphone in Isabelle's hands.

"I'd like to thank my family, my boyfriend Simon, my friends and the smoke alarm."

"What?" Everyone asks.

"You know, it's saved the Institute a few times when my cooking almost set it on fire." She shrugged and passed the mic to Simon.

"Uh, thanks Becky, mom, best friend Clary, girlfriend Isabelle and I guess Jace since he was the one that made me a Daylighter. Technically." He grumbles the last part.

"Thanks Bloodsucker." Jace smirked.

Magnus refused the mic, so Alec got it.

"Thanks to my family and my boyfriend Magnus."He mumbled and quickly handed it to Maia and Jordan.

"We'd just like to thank each other."Maia smiled.

"And the Praetor." Jordan added.

"Charlotte, Henry and Charles will now announce the next category." Everyone walks off stage, leaving the three there.

"Well, this category to be fair, is favourite ID book."

On cue, Isla clicks the button and the screen appears.

_Clockwork Angel_

The book is shown, Will has his hat on.

_Clockwork Prince_

Jem has his cane and an arch in the back.

_Clockwork Princess_

Tessa stands in her dress, an open book emits light.

"Minimum of ten votes to get the results. And if you impress DivergentNephil with a reason why, _you_ can announce the winner right here on this stage."

"Buh byeee." Charles waves cutely at the audience, who coo again.

* * *

Clockwork Angel

Clockwork Prince

Clockwork Princess

* * *

_**REMEMBER, MINIMUM OF TEN VOTES**_. It makes it easier for me, instead of having to have it out next Saturday, I'll just update after the vote requirement is met.


	8. Favourite Rune

**Hi! It's moi!**

_And me._

**Yes, and Isla. This chapter contains two special guests. LilliabellaMichelle as Lila Bella and FoxFace'sSpecialPie as Fox.**

**Don't own TMI and ID. Cassie does.**

* * *

A bell chimes through the auditorium, it means the show is about to start. People milling around outside the theatre rush to their seats.

Just in time, because as soon as the last person's butt touches their seat, the lights are dimmed and a dramatic spotlight hits the stage. Magnus' glittering suit nearly blinds the audience as the lights bounce off the numerous sequins and glitter.

"Welcome back! Hope you had a nice intermission!" Tessa smiles, her pink gown ruffles slightly.

"Here to declare the winner, is Fox!" Magnus sweeps an arm back just as dramatic as the spotlight was, and an average height girl walks out. Her hair is in a Dutch braid that resembles Katniss' and is brown like her eyes.

Before she can say anything into the mic handed to her, Magnus interrupts. "Wait wait. We talked about this." He eyes her outfit, a nice shirt and black dress pants with red flats. "We agreed on sparkles."

"No Magnus, you did." She replies exasperated. "Not everyone can pull off sparkles."

He loks happier at that. "You're right, they can't. Continue."

"Anyways, I'm Fox, otherwise known as FoxFace'sSpecialPie. I am here to announce the winner of favourite ID Book."

A remote is summoned and the robotic voice, who we will call Cathy, speaks. **_  
_**

_**"The choices you had: Clockwork Angel. Clockwork Prince. Clockwork Princess."**_

Fox has the creamy, beige envelope out and clears her throat. No one notices the red haired women in the audience, who is as excited to hear the results as anyone else. Maybe even more.

"Clockwork Princess with seven votes! Clockwork Angel second and Clockwork Prince third. Can we have Will and Tessa come up to claim the trophy?"

The two walk out and take the trophy gratefully, it's a three foot tall Clockwork Angel replica.

"I'd like to thank Will, Jem, Charlotte, Henry, Cecily, Gabriel and Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood." She grins at the blushing Sophie and Gideon, who justs sits there with his arms crossed.

He does that a lot.

"I'd like to thank the same people, and Tessa." He smiles at her and the two walk off.

"Woo! Go Wessa!" The red haired lady stands up and pumps her arm. The room goes quiet. Fox's eyes start to bug out.

"Crap I'm supposed to be impartial." She facepalms.

"OMIGOSH IT'S CASSANDRA CLARE!" Fox faints and everyone starts yelling all at once.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Cathy yells, still in a monotone. Don't ask.

Everyone sits back down and a paramedic comes on stage to help Fox. As she's carried away, her shouts of "I LOVE YOUR BOOKS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" and "IT'S AN HONOUR TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!" ring out. Just as she is carried completely off, we hear "MALEC BETTER BE BACK TOGETHER IN THE NEXT BOOK OR ELSE!"

Suddenly, everyone is yelling about Malec and how they better be a couple again. Even DN can be seen from the balcony protesting. Security pushes the bold ones away from Cassie and they gently help her out, lest she be bombarded with Malec threats, and requests for an autograph.

Isla comes out, in a dark blue dress with a black sash. Her hair is in an elegant updo and she holds a glittery microphone.

"Well, that was a surprise." She brushes a curl out of her face, and her face is unusually red. She had been probably yelling as well. "Here to announce the next category, is Lila Belle."

A red headed girl walks out, stray bits of blond frame her face. Her dress is blue as well and goes from darkest blue, to a lighter hue.

"Hi guys! I'm Lila Belle, also known as LilliabellaMichelle." She presses a button on the remote that will always be in a chapter, and the screen rolls down.

"We're going deeper into the story, so this category will be Favourite Rune! Due to the amount of them, we will have the main ones as choices."

"The Fearless Rune." The screen shows Alec talking and gesturing wildly to his parents in what seems to be Magnus' apartment. Everyone's faces in the scene look shocked.

"The Clairvoyant Rune." Clary takes Jace's hand roughly and turns it over, the eye stares out at her.

"The Alliance Rune." Clary is drawing a simple, yet complex looking knot.

"The Iratze." Instead of a scene from the book, a clip from the trailer is shown. Clary's arm is laid out and the rune glowers.

"The Angelic Power Rune." It's a shot of all the shadow hunters, bearing the same rune. "Personally, this is my favourite." Lila confesses.

"And the Mark of Cain." The rune shines out from Simon's forehead and Raphael backs away from it fast.

"Twelve votes for the next chapter. There will not be any special guests next chapter." Lila Belle jumps off stage and starts walking out the door. "I'm going to find Cassandra Clare and demand Malec get back together. Who's with me?"

Everyone jumps out of their seats and stampeded out the door.

Magnus and Alec stand together awkwardly. "Should we tell them we're together in real life?"

"Nah."

* * *

**Fearless Rune**

**Clairvoyant Rune**

**Alliance Rune**

**Iratze Rune**

**Angelic Power Rune**

**Mark of Cain**

* * *

**Twelve votes for next chapter.**


	9. Favourite Downworlder

**EDIT*  
****You know what's stupid? ME NOT WRITING ANYONE ACCEPTING THE AWARD!**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I got a great response to last chapter, thanks a lot! Reviews make me happy. Just a few swear words in the first bit. And suggestive themes. **

**I don't own TMI or ID. I also don't own Monopoly, but I'm pretty sure I own the new AWESOMELY AWESOME HOT TOPIC CITY OF BONES MERCH SHIRT I'M WEARING!**

**Totally forgot, don't own this idea either, Carrot-Bunny does.**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shitshitshit SHIT!" Jordan cussed as he started randomly walking in a tight circle, looking under the benches and tables outside the auditorium.

"What?" Maia raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's language.

"Don't tell DN, Isla, Tessa or Magnus, but I may have lost the trophy for Favourite Rune. I'm supposed to present it with you remember?" He looked down sheepishly and scuffed the toe of his worn, brown shoes.

"Well, sucks for you! Don't expect to have your man parts after this!" Maia said carelessly, but she got on her knees and started looking around as well. Probably because she didn't want Isla or DN to rip off her man's um... yeah. Being the author and director of all this, they had to have everything perfect. A missing trophy might be the worse thing to ever happen. Other than Sebastian party crashing.

"It might be backstage!" Jordan jumped up and started running, Maia right on his heels.

_When they get backstage..._

"Okay, act calm, act calm, act-"

"Sorry Jordan!" Isla smiled apologetically, she had bumped into him. "Didn't see you there." Which was understandable, her white dress was so poofy, he was surprised she could walk. (Picture the wedding dress Katniss wears in the Catching Fire theatrical trailer.)

"It's fine Isla." He casually turned away to continue his search, when he realized who he was speaking to. Maia and him froze and comically turned towards Isla slowly.

"What?" The brown haired girl inquired.

"Nothing!" And off the two ran.

_In the break room._

"Jordan, what does the trophy look like?" Maia questioned as they searched literally everywhere, including the fridge.

"Naturally, it has the winning rune, the _CAN'T TELL YOU READERS_ Rune."

"Oh, I voted for that!" Her brown curls bobbed as she pumped her fist in the air in triumph.

"I didn't. I voted for the NON WINNING RUNE THAT I CAN'T REVEAL TO YOU READERS YET Rune." He said unhappily.

"Okay. We're getting off topic. Let's ask Simon." The vampire in question, with his excellent hearing, wandered over at the mention of his name.

"What's up guys?"

He was barraged with the worried words from the werewolf couple. He managed to piece together the situation though.

"You guys lost the trophy? You know it takes like, a whole week or two to make one! That's why each chapter is so far apart!"

Maia looked at him weirdly. "It takes an hour Simon. DN just says that because she doesn't want to say she's too lazy to update."

"Oh I knew t didn't take that long! Anyways, I know where it is."

"OMIGOSH TAKE ME THERE!" Jordan latched himself onto Simon's leg.

"Dude, a guy's voice shouldn't go so high." But he complied, a trailing Maia behind him, looking amused at the sight of Jordan still wrapped around Simon's ankle.

_In front of a glittery door._

"This is Magnus' dressing room. He said there was a crack on the trophy and I quote, 'Werewolf boy probably sat on it. Better use my awesome magical powers to fix it.'"

"Okay, one: I want a dressing room! And two, I did not sit on it!" Jordan protested.

"You aren't a host, that's why. And you didn't sit on it, I did." Maia's face was tomato red, like a tomato. Duh.

"Where? When? Why?" Jordan threw his arms up in astonishment.

"Your bedroom floor, two days ago, and do you really want me to say why?" Maia tried not to notice Simon's knowing look thrown her way.

"Why?" Jordan was so oblivious.

"Playing Monopoly." Maia rolled her eyes. "Seriously Jordan?"

"I don't understand-"

_"Maia, there's no room." Jordan removed his lips from Maia for a second, to look at his cluttered bed._

_"The floor then!"_

"Never mind." Jordan felt his face go hot.

"I'll just knock on the door and-" Simon lifted a hand, when a moan ripped through the silence.

"Is he in trouble?" Maia looked like she was going to charge in and rescue the fully-capable-of-defending-himself-Warlock. Probably because he did save her life.

"Now whose oblivious?" Jordan face palmed.

"What do you mean?" Maia cocked her head to the side, looking eerily like a real dog who didn't understand why his owner wasn't throwing the ball again.

"They're 'playing monopoly.'" He air quoted.

"Him and-?"

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled from inside. And not in anger if ya know what I mean...

"Oh."

"We need that trophy!" Jordan panicked. "Isla will kill me!"

"Why?" DN suddenly appeared, attired in casual shorts and a black tank top that had the Angelic Rune on it. Upon further inspection, he noticed it said, "**THE ****Mortal Instruments: City of Bones.**"

"No reason no reason!" The three chorused.

She assessed the situation. The three huddled outside her host's room, looking as if they heard something disturbing. "Are Magnus and Alec playing monopoly again?"

"Whaaaaat? No!" Maia laughed nervously.

"I can hear panting and moaning. Just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean I don't know what Magnus and Alec do in their free time." DN dead panned.

"Fine they are. And Magnus has the trophy."Jordan confessed.

"I'll get it. Magnus will stop whatever he's doing, says he doesn't want to ruin my innocence." She burst inside the dressing room, yelps of protest were heard.

"Innocence? That girl can swear like a sailor and has the dirtiest mind ever!" Simon exclaimed.

"So Magnus, now do you know how Tessa and Will felt?" DN said from inside the room.

"They weren't caught doing it though sweetheart." He answered condescendingly, making the word sweetheart sound anything but sweet. Picture Haymitch speaking.

"Whatever. Get dressed." She threw the two males their clothes, Alec mumbling a thank you.

"I'll take that." She grabbed the trophy and quickly exited the room, gave it to Jordan and walked away, her mutters of, "So not professional." were heard as she Portaled into her balcony seat.

Magnus emerged from his room, clothed in sparkly green robes, a red faced Alec behind him. "The show must go on!"

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen!" Tessa waved to the audience. "Let's get right to it shall we?"

"Here to announce this category's winner, Jordan and Maia!" Magnus and Tessa walked off stage, the werewolves replacing them.

"I'm Maia, this is my boyfriend Jordan." Maia's hair was a braid tied with a leather chord. She wore a backless dress that showed off her tattoo.

"The choices you had were..." Jordan cleared his throat.

"The Fearless Rune, the Clairvoyant Rue, the Alliance Rune which I voted for and it didn't get _any_ votes-"

"Oh be quiet Jordan. Iratze, Angelic Power and Mark of Cain Rune." She opened the ever popular creamy white envelope and declared, " The Fearless Rune, with three votes! Doen't seem like a lot but you had many choices."

"Angelic power had two votes, tied with the Iratze. Mark of Cain and Clairvoyant Rune both had one vote. Thank you for voting." Jordan still sounded upset his rune hadn't won. Ignore him, he's cranky.

"Here to accept the award is Clary, Ms. Queen of Runes herself! Ms. I-created-the-winning-rune, Ms.-"

"We get it!"

Clary walked up to stage, her green dress swishing around her thighs. "I'd like to thank my friends and family, and Alec, for being the first test subject"

Camera pans to a disgruntled Alec.

As she waved bye to the audience and took her seat next to Jace again, Maia announced the next category.

"This next category is Favourite Downworlder." Maia clicked a button on the remote and the screen descended.

"The Fair Folk."

The screen showed the Seelie Queen, looking regal and a bit bitchy as she sat atop her throne, looking down at the Shadowhunters. For some reason, a smirk curled her lips as she watched a couple kissing. Three guesses who...

"The Children of Lilith."

Magnus Bane was shown, standing with a green fellow and a blue lady. (READ WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN PERU.) All three seemed to be Warlocks and all three had some bit of magic going on around them.

"The Children of the Moon."

Maia and Jordan were shown fighting back to back, their faces ferocious as they warded off people with grey hoodies.

"And the Children of the Night."

The last few pictures showed said Downworlder looking regal, magical, or ferocious. This picture was a picture of Simon with a shit eating grin, two thumbs up as someone took the picture. Clary and Jace seemed to be making out in the background.

"SIMON LEWIS!" Clary's strangled cry was heard amid the laughter.

"Photo credits to me!" Jordan crowed

"Uh, yeah, those are your choices. Fifteen votes until next chapter. No less." Maia was stifling a grin, as Jordan started er, excuse the pun, howling with laughter.

"See you later! And check out Hot Topic . com. You should see the City of Bones Merch on the front page. It's pretty good for Hot Topic. Except if you don't live in the U.S, it's a thirty two dollar shipping fee!" DN spoke into a microphone as the curtain went down.

* * *

**CATEGORY:  
****FAVOURITE DOWNWORLDER**

**CHOICES:  
Fair Folk  
Children of Lilith  
Children of the Moon  
Children of the Night**

**Requirement:  
Fifteen votes.**

**AND A QUESTION ON ask . fm /DivergentNephil remove spaces**

**YES. I WENT THERE!**

* * *

**Your reviews don't just have to be votes, I'd love the feedback as well!**

* * *

_**YOU ARE**_** AT:** 16 Votes and one question.

**_CONGRATULATIONS! NEXT CHAPTER UP THIS WEEK_**


	10. Ice Tea Anyone?

"Oh, hey Isla." DN sipped some ice tea as she lounged on the couch.

"Hey. Any new votes?"

"Nope, but I have a lot."

"How are the readers going to know how many more they need for the next chapter?"

"They can look in the reviews?" DN swore as a bit of ice tea got on her lap top.

"But some people PM you their vote. Maybe you should edit last chapter and say?" Isla snatched the ice tea and gulped down the rest. "Thanks."

"Meanie." DN pouted. "I guess I'll update last chapter _**right now**_."

So, by the time you read this, last chapter should have it at the bottom. I'll update the count every night. Plus you need to ask my a question on ask . fm / DivergentNephil

PLEASE STOP FOLLOWING BUT NOT REVIEWING! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

_**OMFG TICKETS FOR THE MOVIE ARE ON SALE TODAY! ASDFGHJKL!**_


	11. Favourite Shadowhunter Family

**Hi! I edited the very first chapter, check it out again!**

**I'm pretty confident that by next chapter I'll have about a hundred votes. So as thanks to you wonderful readers and voters, I'll have a special chapter whenever I reach that milestone. And another special one after that. THE BOTTOM A/N IS SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT. READ AFTER.**

**Disclaimer: Wished I owned the Mortal Instruments, but whatever. I'll have to make do with owning this fanfiction.**

_Isla: You hardly own that. The Choice Awards is Carrot-Bunny's idea._

**Me: Shut up.**

* * *

The spacious auditorium is packed with for once, more Downworlders than Shadowhunters.

"You will never guess which Downworlder won." Simon ran over to Isabelle, who was curling Clary's hair with a curling wand. The space around them stank of vanilla perfume and hairspray.

"Who?"

"Uh uh, you have to guess." Simon smirked.

"No way! The readers are reading! Whisper it to me." Isabelle pointed to her ear.

"Me too!" Clary piped up.

"Me three!" Jace uncharacteristically squealed as he ran forward.

"Okay it's-"

"Simon." Isla popped up behind him. "What are you doing?" Her tone was warning, the I-know-exactly-what-you're-doing-don't-even-think- about-continuing tone.

"Um. Nothing." He quickly mouthed it to the three Shadowhunters. Jace looked disappointed, Clary looked indifferent and Isabelle looked ecstatic.

"Yes! Ten bucks. Gimme." She held out a hand to Jace and he dug around in his coat pocket with the expression of a loser who knew he shouldn't have bet on that one.

"Here." As soon as Isabelle got it, she stuffed into her knee high boot and continued curling Clary's hair.

"Simon!" Isla slapped him lightly on the arm. It was a good thing Raziel took away the Mark of Cain, or Isla and her headset would be squashed on the wall behind them like an Isla pancake.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh crap, have to go get DN." Isla quickly started walking away, tightly holding onto her clipboard. "DN! CODE BLOOD!"

The author lifted her nose out her book, Mark of Athena, and yelled suddenly, "HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! NO DRINKING THE GUEST'S BLOOD!"

Simon, Isabelle, Clary and Jace simultaneously looked over and saw DN pulling a vampire off a mortal.

"Izzy! My hair!" Clary's hand fluttered around her hair helplessly. The smell of burning had reached her nose.

"It's not from the curling iron." Isabelle said as she pinned up the curls in a loosely elegant bun.

"Sorry! Just baking some cookies!" A random werewolf called out. "Aw crap! They're burnt to a crisp."

"I like burnt cookies." A warlock flitted over and spoke in a lilting voice. "May I?" The werewolf flinched as he caught sight of the warlock's mark. The extra finger in each hand.

"Um, sure..." The werewolf passed the tray of ruined cookies to the warlock, who tilted the tray and a dozen cookies vanished an inch from the mouth of the Downworlder.

"Ah! Very good, thank you."

Over to the left, a faery was trying to persuade a Shadwohunter that dancing for a few millennium was a good idea, something DN was quick to stop by hitting the faery upside the head.

"What's all this about?" Jace looked around at the increased number of Downworlders. DN was now separating a vampire and werewolf, who had been arguing over who had better teeth.

"You know what the last category was, they're all excited to see who won." Alec walked over, towing a blue attired Magnus, who was tugging along his co-host Tessa.

"Might be us eh?" He elbowed Tessa who giggled.

"I don't know if I qualify as a Warlock." Tessa sounded a little forlorn to Clary's ears.

"I say you do." Magnus nodded firmly. "As High Warlock of Brooklyn I announce you a true Warlock!l

Tessa laughed again, then stopped as she stared at the clock. "Omigosh there's fifteen minutes left!" She hurried away, clutching her Victorian Era skirts, Magnus running after her.

"I thought there was an hour last time I checked!" Isabelle protested as she and the gang found their seats in the front row. She hit Jace as he accidentally sat on the skirt of her silver dress.

"DN had to speed things up. Duh." A passing Isla rolled her eyes. She pointed to the author was separating the last fight. She had various cuts on her arms and a bruise on her neck. Noticing the Shadowhunter's widened eyes, she scoffed. "This is nothing a few Iratzes won't fix."

She walked away to Simon whispering, "but I thought DN wasn't a Shadowhunter?"

"I think she's a wizard." Clary offered.

"Whaaaaat? No! She's Dauntless!" Jace corrected.

"Guys." A random faery popped up behind them. "She's an Elf."

"Nuh uh! She's a magician of the First Nome!"

"You're crazy! DN's a Dragon Rider!" A werewolf piped up.

"Everyone, shut up." Isla rolled her eyes. Then muttered:

"She's actually a demigod."

* * *

"Hello! I'm Magnus Bane, and this is my co-host Tessa Grey. Welcome back to the annual TMI and ID Choice Awards!"

Polite applause rang around the theatre.

"Here to announce the category is a carefully picked, impartial Shadowhunter." Magnus and Tessa walked backstage to reveal a purple haired, runed, human. But she couldn't be human, she was so perfect looking.

Her eyelashes were impossibly long. She was very well endowed and her orange dress somehow didn't clash with her hair. Her heels were taller than Isabelle's, her eyes more gold-er than Jace's and her dress looked a lot like Tessa's.

Jace glanced over and saw a confused Isla. He could have sworn she murmured, "that's not who I hired."

Suspicious, he pulled out his Seraph Blade and laid it on his lap. Couldn't take any chances.

"Hello! I'm Rainbow Glitter Cupcake Waterfall! The winner of-"

"AW SHIT!" Isla pulled out a regular dagger and threw it at the bit-girl. Her knife throwing lessons with Four came in handy in moments like this. "MARY SUE! CODE RED!" The dagger struck the bitc-girl SCREW IT THE BITCH, in the forehead. The Mary Sue looked a bit like a demented unicorn.

A group of Shadowhunters in Hazmat gear ran forward and amid the Mary Sue's screaming, tasered her and carried her away.

Silence ensued.

"Um. Hello, I'm Mayrse Lightwood of the New York Institute." The real Shadowhunter walked on stage, her pantsuit was crisply ironed and her eight inch black heels clacked as she stepped forward. The envelope was in plain view and the Downworlders were on the edge of their seats. Whoever won this was the better one in their eyes.

"I'll cut right to the chase, the winner of Favourite Downworlder, is..." She opened the creamy white envelope and pulled out the thick paper.

The auditorium was so quiet, you could hear a stele drop.

"The Children of Lilith with ten votes! Congratulations, and may I have Magnus and Tessa come up!"

Sparks of every colour of the rainbow flew around the air as the warlocks celebrated. Someone changed the chandelier into a fluffy , glowing unicorn. Isla pulled out her wand, 12 inch asian maple, and quickly Transfigured it back. There was many grumbling from the other Downworlders.

As the two warlocks, who by the way were chosen by popular demand, ascended the stairs, Mayrse rattled off how may votes the other Downworlders had.

"All three are tied with two votes! DN would like to thank you for meeting her requirement, even the question on her ask . fm."

"Well." Tessa took the mic. "Magnus and I are here on behalf of all warlocks, not just us. So instead of thanking our family and friends, we speak for all Children of Lilith; thank you voters!"

"And thank you for having me as a reason to vote for warlocks." Magnus put in.

"Okay, here to announce the next category, DivergentNephil, for specific reasons."

No longer covered in cut, she was dressed in an age appropriate lace dress and flats, she greatfully took the mic.

"Um. Hi. I'm the author. The reason I'm up here is because I'm not a Downworlders or Shadowhunter. Because this next category has nothing to do with Downworlders and everything to do with Shadowhunters! This category is..."

Cathy's monotone voice spoke. "Favourite Shadowhunter Family."

"Exactly! And your choices are..."

"The Lightwood Family."

On the screen, flames seemed to lick the edges and burn it down.

"The Lightwood Family."

Flames seemed to lick the edges of the screen.

"The Herondale Family."

Herons flew across a cloudless sky.

"The Fairchild Family."

Wings fluttered, not attached to anything in particular. (Not sure what the symbol is, sorry.)

"The Carstairs family."

A castle loomed over a hill.

"Lastly, the Morgenstern family."

Stars dotted the screen as it went black.

"And you have..." DN thought for a bit. "Fifteen votes again!

* * *

CATEGORY:  
Favourite Shadowhunter Family

CHOICES:  
Lightwood  
Herondale  
Fairchild  
Carstairs  
Morgenstern

REQUIREMENT:  
15 votes

YOU ARE AT:  
12 Votes

* * *

Hey! What's up? So this very important A/N is...

_**A contest**_! Yup! Next _next_ chapter, the one after the special one hundred review chapter, could be co-hosted, by you. You get the chapter first, beofre anyone else, and you also get to announce the winner and the next category, as well as "talk to the Shadowhunters and Downworlders interview that YOU can write!

How to enter:

PM a physical description of you, can be fake. I need a fancy outfit you'll be wearing and one word to describe you. If I need more info, I will PM the winner.

PM me an interview between you and a maximum amount of five characters from TMI or ID or both. If this helps, you'll be in a separate room being recorded. You can choose what you want the room to look like. Example: couches. White walls. A T.V. screen that you can somehow incorporate into the interview. ( DON'T USE THIS DESCRIPTION )

Must be more than one hundred words and less than one thousand. If you're a bit over, no worries. A bit meaning about fifty words over. Not one hundred. Not two hundred.

It must start with, '"and now a special interview with (insert your pen name) and the characters!" A video began on the screen and someone started passing out popcorn around the auditorium

Go crazy. Maybe you start tweeting about the interview in the middle of the interview. Maybe you get some photos with them. Maybe you get an autograph with them.

Don't go too crazy.  
No killing the characters, Isla or me.  
No drug use.  
Only swear words you can use is: bitch, shit and crap. I know crap isn't a swear word, whatever.  
No lemons or limes.

Must have this phrase: playing monopoly.

Yes, I said no lemons. But still use the phrase.

I choose the interview fairly. Whichever one I like better. This isn't biased or anything. I will be impartial.

**DEADLINE: August 10**

HAVE FUN!


	12. READ NOW

So sorry guys. Just got a PM that I'm not allowed to do the interview thing. Me sad. :(

Sorry to those who submitted, they were all very good.

By the way, for the special chapter I need some fandoms. I got PJO, HG, Divergent and HP. Any more I should do?


	13. Favourite Scene

**Um. Hi.**  
**Dodges a barrage of various objects.**

**So so so sorry about this really late update! Don't hurt me! I was trying my best to write a special chapter, and nothing came to me. Nada. So I scratched that and wrote a normal chapter. Sorry!**

**This chapter isn't my best, I'm aware. But I've made you wait so long and I _had _to get something posted. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, ID or the FANTABULOUS MOVIE.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome back after the loooong wait!" Tessa drew out the o's.

"We got a great amount of votes last time. lets get going shall we?" Magnus looks...different. Less sparkly.

Before anything else can happen, Clary suddenly yells from the audience, "Jace! I will not draw you nude!"

"Well, I did just save your life." He shrugs. Jace looks _very_ different.

"What?" Clary asked confused. She looks the same. Yet there's a red head behind her who looks a bit like her. Huh. Stunt double maybe?

"Um, yeah you. Sh." Magnus holds a finger to his lips. "Anyways. The winner of Favourite Shadowhunter family is-"

"He's an imposter! Get him!" The real Jace shrieks, (yes he shrieked,) and pointed to the guy beside Clary. Gasps of horror resound from around the theatre as Clary stares at the Jace on stage.

Suddenly, a very sparkly Magnus comes careening out from backstage. "And him!" The Magnus standing next to Tessa freezes, then jumps off stage and disappears.

"I told you we shouldn't have come." The red head behind Clary scolds as she and the fake Jace disappear.

Silence.

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

"How did you not know that wasn't me?!" The real Jace sits next to a confused Clary.

"I'm sorry! He was arrogant and sarcastic like you!" She defended.

"The hair!" He gestured wildly to his hair. "It wasn't be same at all!"

By this point, camera men are recording it all.

"It seems Ms. Fray couldn't tell the difference between her boyfriend and a-" the reporter is hit with a good shoe.

"Shut up." An irate Clary demands as she sits with her arms crossed. Jace is pouting next to her.

"Ahem." The sparkly Magnus takes the mic Tessa offers him. "Welcome back to-"

"That's been said already." Tessa quietly says.

"Whatever. _I_ didn't say it." He sniffs disdainfully. "Welcome back to the show! Great turn out. Here to announce the winner is Jocelyn Morgenstern. Wait sorry, Fairchild."

"It's Garroway." She appears dressed in a long, deep green dress.

"Right right. I had forgotten." Magnus holds out the mic for her.

"The winner of favourite family is," she opens the envelope, a long painted fingernail breaks the seal.

"With eight votes, the Herondale family! Seven votes for the Lightwood Family and two for the Morgenstern family. Thanks by the way to those people." Jocelyn smiles.

Jace, Will and honorary member Tessa accept the award. It's a flying heron on a pedestal.

"I've already spoken." A still disgruntled Jace hands the mic to Will, who responds the same.

"I've gone too." Tessa hands it back to Jocelyn and the three walk offstage.

"Can DM please step up to announce the next category?" Attired in a purple, chiffon dress, DN walks up.

"As many of you know, the City of Bones Movie came out on Wednesday! I saw the midnight showing." She bragged.

"It wasn't a midnight showing. It just _ended_ at midnight." Isla cuts in.

"Whatever. Not my fault there isn't midnight showings in my city. Anyways. I hope you readers have seen the movie! If you haven't, you can vote after you've seen it. Because this category is..."

"Favourite scene from the movie or trailer." Cathy drones.

"Exactly! You just write it like: Greenhouse Scene. Or : Vampire Scene. Or: Pandemonium Scene. But you don't have to use those examples."

"The requirement is twenty votes. I promise the next chapter will be much better and updated faster."

* * *

**Category:  
****Favourite Scene from Movie/Trailer**

**Requirment:**  
**Twenty votes.**

* * *

**You are at:**  
**11 votes**


End file.
